Cuando el viento grita
by GSMatsuri
Summary: El matrimonio de su hermana pudo haber evitado muchos problemas para la alianza Suna-Konoha pero el Kazekage se negó a aceptar. La nueva Fuerza Ninja se enfrentará a enemigos inimaginables mientras intentan lidiar con sus problemas sentimentales y crecen como personas. Temari y Shikamaru estarán en el centro de una enorme disputa en la que solo se puede luchar o morir. SxT Y MÁS
1. Chapter 1

**Primero algunas aclaraciones, la edad sería parecida a Shippuden o más grande pero NO sigue el manga ni el anime así que coloquenla donde les guste o piensenla como una historia aparte. Acá le doy importancia a la aldea del Sonido así que sí es una historia fuera de la original.**

**Espero que les guste el primer capítulo y por acá nos estaremos leyendo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Lean, disfruten y comenten :D**

* * *

**Cuando el viento grita**

**Capítulo 1**

No recordaba bien como había llegado a la tienda.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sintió un agudo dolor. Lo habían herido. El techo de la tienda ondeaba ligeramente por el viento. Intentó girar la cabeza y su vista se desenfoco rápidamente, tardo unos segundos en enfocar a la persona a su lado y unos segundos más en reconocerlas. Temari. ¿Dónde estaban?

—Tema...— su voz sonaba grave y ronca y el solo decir esas dos sílabas le había dolido bastante. La muchacha no reaccionó.

Alguien entró a la tienda y aunque él quiso volteare a ver de quien se trataba prefirió no gastar energía y siguió contemplando a su inconsciente compañera.

—¡Oh muchacho, te has despertado!— la voz era de una anciana pero Shikamaru era incapaz de verla, supuso que había otra persona en la tienda porque escuchaba pasos y objetos chocando.

Shikamaru gruñó en respuesta a la anciana.

—Han estado varios días dormidos— le dijo la anciana, él seguía mirando a Temari —Los encontramos al borde de un lago cerca de aquí.

¿Un lago? ¿Qué hacían en un lago? ¡La misión! La banda de la frontera. Estaban en la frontera de Konoha y Suna. Él había ido por Temari tras enterarse de la existencia de la banda... Al perecer los habían atacado.

Una niña, la que había estado haciendo tanto ruido se acercó a Temari y cambio la venda que la muchacha tenía en la cabeza.

El chico gruñó.

—Tu amiga estará bien. Cuando los en encontramos tú estabas mucho peor y te has levantado. Tal vez despierte en unas horas—la anciana se colocó junto a la niña por lo que Shikamaru pudo verla por primera vez. Era regordeta al igual que la niña y casi tenían la misma estatura, ambas eras pequeñas.

—Los dejaremos, para que descansen. Traeremos un poco de comida más tarde.

La niña sonrió y también lo hizo la anciana así ambas salieron de la tienda y Shikamaru volvió la vista a Temari.

La anciana le había prometido que despertaría en unas horas pero eso no ocurrió. Después de comer y cenar Shikamaru se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse y sentarse al borde de la cama de Temari. Tampoco despertó en el transcurso de la noche.

Shikamaru se había quedado dormido sentado en la cama de su compañera hasta entrada la tarde cuando un ligero movimiento de las mantas lo hizo reaccionar. Temari tenía la mano levantada y lo miraba aturdida.

—Hola— dijo él tallándose los ojos. Temari sonrió, no con todos los dientes como solía hacer solo curvo los labios ligeramente pero el sintió un tremendo alivio en el corazón.

—Agua— dijo ella en un susurro. Él se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y sirvió agua en un vaso que luego acercó a los labios de ella, Temari bebió con moderación pero por largo tiempo.

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó ella tan bajo que él tuvo que leer sus labios.

—Aldea de la Rosa.

Temari asintió —Te ves horrible, vago— dijo ella y soltó una risa que derivó en un pequeño ataque de tos.

—Es que no te has visto en un espejo mujer— dijo él con una sonrisa.

—¿Me estás diciendo fea?

Shikamaru rió y se sorprendió de su propia risa. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que la había escuchado —Nunca le diría "fea" a la princesa de Suna.

—¿A qué viene esa amabilidad?— preguntó Temari con un ligero sonrojo.

Shikamaru levantó los hombros como dándole poca importancia —Me has dado un susto de muerte— él sabía que mentirle a ella nunca resultaba fácil, menos cuando había estado tan cerca de perderla.

Temari sonrió —¿Creíste que te dejaría así de fácil?

—Nada es fácil contigo, mujer.

Temari intentó incorporarse pero lo único que logró fue un buen dolor de cabeza.

—No te levantes, la anciana vendrá pronto y te traerá de comer.

—¿La anciana?

—Ella y su nieta nos han estado cuidado estas semanas.

—¿Semanas?

—Una semana y dos días. Al parecer tú fuiste más vaga que yo.

—Vaya... Fue mucho tiempo ¿Has enviado un mensaje a Suna o a Konoha?

—Ambas. Les he dicho que estamos bien y que emprenderemos camino apenas estemos fuertes para irnos.

—¿Y lo han aceptado?

—Tsunade sí, dijo que no tenían ninjas médicos que enviar fuera pero que si eran necesarios vendría ella misma si así lo pedía— Temari asintió —Gaara y Kankuro... Buenos ellos han dicho que apenas te recuperes debes escribirles y que vendrán por ti si así lo deseas— Temari frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada —Pero Gaara también ha dicho que puedes tomarte unos días... Que lo consideres unas vacaciones.

—Esa ha sido Matsuri no Gaara— dijo Temari riendo acompañada de un pronto ataque de tos.

—Eso mismo pensé.

—¿Y a donde iremos de vuelta a Konoha o a Suna?

Shikamaru se sobo la nuca fingiendo despreocupación —A donde quieras.

—Preferiría pasar unos días aquí... ¿Es cierto que la Aldea de la Rosa es tan bella como dicen?

—No lo sé... No he querido salir tu podrías...

—Haber muerto.

—Haber despertado.

Temari sonrió

La carpa se abrió dando paso a la anciana y a su nieta.

—Temari-san ha despertado abuela.

—Eso veo— dijo la anciana —vuelve a casa por mas comida. No necesitaremos el caldo ya.

La niña dejo la comida de Shikamaru en su cama y salió disparada por comida para Temari

La anciana se acercó a Temari y por instinto la kunoichi se tensó. Pero Shikamaru le tomó la mano y la anciana tomó su temperatura.

—Estable. Eso es bueno.

Temari sonrió —Es la anciana Bah y su nieta la pequeña Hikari. No han estado cuidando.

—No es nada Shikamaru. Un placer servir a la aldea de la Hoja y a la aldea de la Arena.

Temari sonrió. —No olvidare sus atenciones le comunicare su hospitalidad a mi hermano Gaara.

—¿Gaara? ¿Sabaku no Gaara?— Hikari había entrado con otra bandeja llena de comida.

Temari asintió

—¿Eres la hermana del Kazekage? El guapo Kazekage— Temari soltó una risita pero la anciana miró con dureza a su nieta —¿Que pasa abuela? Solo digo la verdad... Es una lástima que ya esté casado...

—¿Cuándo lo viste?— quiso saber Temari

—Hace mmm... un año. Venía del compromiso del Genio Hyuga pero él y su esposa decidieron tomarse una noche en las Aguas Termales de la Rosa. ¿Temari-san, Matsuri-san quiere mucho a Gaara-sama?

—Mmm... Eso explica porque se fueron un día antes de lo previsto— rió Shikamaru.

—Sí, ella en verdad lo ama.

—Me alegro. Hacían una pareja monísima.

Temari asintió

La anciana Bah terminó de cambiar los vendajes del brazo de Temari y se levantó de la silla con ayuda de su nieta. —Nos retiramos. Temari-san no se esfuerce demasiado.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la tienda con pasos lentos y cortos.

—Eso explica porque Matsuri me dijo que la Aldea de la Rosa era hermosa...

Shikamaru ayudó a Temari a sentarse le pasó su bandeja de comida y tomó la suya.

—El compromiso de Neji... Creo que todos lo veíamos venir solo era cuestión de que lo hicieran oficial.

—Bueno Naruto se sorprendió— dijo Shikamaru antes de morder su manzana.

—Pero es Naruto... La única forma en la que se puede dar cuenta de una situación romántica sería si la pobre chica le diera una patada en el trasero.

—Eso no es estrictamente verdad... ¿No recuerdas? La primera vez que nos vio preguntó si estábamos en una cita.

Temari levantó la mirada bruscamente de su comida y apretó los dientes —Shikamaru...

—Sí... Sí... "Amigos"— dijo el a regañadientes jugando con la comida en su plato.

—Ya lo hablamos, sería muy...

—Problemático.

—Acordamos mantener nuestra distancia

—Cosa que nos has hecho, rubia, sigues pidieron misión conmigo...

—¿Y tú? Sigues ofreciéndote como mi guía cuando conozco Konoha tan bien como Suna.

Shikamaru hizo la comida a un lado —No entiendo el problema de la situación.

—Mmm... No sé si has notado que vivimos a tres o cuatro días de diferencia.

—¿Y? Me mudaré a Suna si eso hace falta.

Temari lo miró en silencio y albergo un poco de esperanza.

—¿Y tu clan, tus padres, tus amigos?

—Se pueden ir al carajo todos ellos.

Temari puso los ojos en blanco —Me voy a casar...

Shikamaru apretó el puño hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos.

—La aldea del Sonido ha puesto eso como condición para aliarse a Suna y Konoha. Gaara me dijo que podría ser otra persona pero la aldea del Sonido insistió... Y acepte

—¿Tú aceptaste?

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué le diera la espalda a nuestras aldeas?

"¡Me diste la espalda a mí!" Aunque lo pensó no se atrevió a decirlo.

—Yo... Yo iba a decírtelo, lo juro, pero la Aldea presiono y no tuve más opción que acceder antes de ir a Konoha.

—¿Y quién es el bastardo? ¡Lo mataré!

Temari abrió los ojos exageradamente. Nunca había visto a Shikamaru exaltado por nada. El mismo Nara debió darse cuenta de lo extraño de su reacción y respiro profundamente.

—Gaara... Matsuri dijo que podrías tomarte estos días... ¿Te quedaras conmigo?

Temari asintió solemne

Shikamaru se levantó de la cama y caminó a la salida —Iré... Iré por un poco de aire...— y salió.

Temari dejó escapar las lágrimas en total silencio.

* * *

El Otokage abrió el pergamino junto a su hijo y a su consejo. La respuesta había tardado demasiado en llegar y aquello había enfurecido al Kage de la aldea del Sonido pero nada lo enfureció más como la respuesta escrita por el Kazekage. Había usado palabras muy lindas y una redacción hermosa pero la respuesta detrás de la bella redacción era un contundente. "No"

La hermana había estado de acuerdo con el matrimonio pero había sido el Kazekage y con apoyo de la Hokage quienes habían decidido que Sabaku no Temari no se entregaría en calidad de premio ni sustento de ninguna alianza. El Otokage sabía que lo que Gaara quería decir era algo muy diferente. "No entregaré a mi hermana en calidad de premio no sustento de ninguna alianza DUDOSA"

Pero eso no era lo que decía la carta. La última línea en el pergamino solo decía. "Es mi responsabilidad como Kazekage velar por el bien de mi aldea pero también es mi responsabilidad como hermano velar por la felicidad de mi hermana".

La carta también decía que la alianza Suna-Konoha estaría dispuesta a escuchar otro tratado si así lo deseaba el Otokage.

El hijo del Otokage vio como su padre rompía la carta y la tiraba al fuego.

—Yuki. Llámalos. Llama a los Exiliados, tengo cosas que hablar con ellos.

Un muchacho al final de la sala salió rápidamente.

—Irie lleva a dos pelotones contigo y encuéntrala. No le hagas daño... Pero dale el susto de vida.

El hijo del Otokage también se retiró de la sala y el consejo se quedó en completo silencio.

* * *

Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru miraban directamente a la Hokage pero ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y la frente recargada sobre sus puños. Los miró de repente.

—¿Están seguros que no hay rastro?

—Ninguno Hokage, ni siquiera olores extraños—Respondió Kiba.

—Shino ¿Qué opinas?

El joven se acomodó las gafas —Creo que no deberíamos darles paso a los forasteros. Con la situación actual con la Aldea del Sonido es posible que no sean más que espías que fingieron ser atacados.

—¿Pero y los niños?— preguntó Kiba un poco exaltado.

Tsunade miró a Shino.

—Distractores

Hinata miró a la ventana unos segundos antes de que dos figuras se posaran sobre el marco como halcones. Ambos vestían de negro y ocultaban su rostro tras una máscara azul oscuro, no blanca como la de los ANBU. Azul.

—Registramos la mercancía con mucho cuidado. Nada sospechoso—Había hablado una mujer cuyo cabello marrón recogido en una coleta alta no delataba su identidad pero su voz era conocida para los presentes.

—Shino ha dicho que cree que son espías ¿Tú qué opinas?— preguntó Tsunade a la figura que no había hablado.

La voz del genio Hyuga respondió con frialdad —Es una buena posibilidad. A pesar de que sus carrozas estaban sumamente dañadas la gente solo tiene heridas menores, pocos pusieron resistencia... pero sus heridas no concuerdan. Solo esos pocos deberían estar heridos. No todos.

—No podemos negarles la entrada—dijo la Hokage.

—Podemos restringirla— Hinata habló por primera vez. La tranquila Hinata que siempre veía por los demás desconfiaba de los recién llegados y aquello hizo a la Hokage dudar.

—Se les permitirá la entrada y se les dará hospedaje pero quiero mínimo a dos de la Fuerza vigilando día y noche— dijo la Hokage en tono de orden.

—¡HAI!— dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Los enmascarados desaparecieron y el equipo 8 salió con tranquilidad por la puerta.

* * *

Gaara recibió el pergamino de manos de Matsuri y lo leyó rápidamente.

—Ha habido otro— dijo el Kazekage levantando la vista hacía su hermano.

—¿Konoha los ha recibido?— preguntó Kankuro

—Así parece...

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó Matsuri.

—La Fuerza no está convenida que haya sido un verdadero asalto. La Hokage ha levantado guardia día y noche para los forasteros.

Kankuro torció la boca —¿Quién lo escribe?

—Sakura en voz de la Hokage.

Kankuro asintió solemne —Bien, bien— el titiritero se estiro en su asiento —me voy para que los tórtolos pasen un buen rato— camino hacia la puerta y logro salir justo antes de que una ola de arena se estrellara contra la puerta.

Gaara miro a su esposa sentarse en el borde de su escritorio —¿Estas segura de que no debo decirle a Temari que he cancelado su compromiso?

Matsuri guardó la carta en un cajón del escritorio —No, no, no, no, no tal vez si sienten un poco de presión esos dos al final se muevan

Gaara sonrió ligeramente e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás

—¿Crees que fue una buena decisión?— preguntó mirando al techo.

—Creo que fue justa.

Gaara volteó a verla y le sonrió, esas sonrisas que solo le estaban permitidas a ella verlas. Matsuri le sonrió también.

* * *

La máscara azul le ocultaba el rostro pero no el cabello. La Luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y el rubio columpiaba los pies sentado al borde del tejado.

—¿Naruto-kun?— dijo la voz detrás de él.

El muchacho se giró para verla —Hola Hinata. Siéntate.

La muchacha lo hizo. Ocultando su leve sonrojo tras la máscara. —¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

—No. ¡Son una bola de aburridos! Los hombres han estado bebiendo como locos y los niños y las mujeres se fueron a dormir temprano— el Uzumaki se estiro exageradamente —Creo que Shino y Neji exageraron con sus sospechas esta vez— dijo dando un bostezo.

Hinata rió un poco pero activo el Byakugan para asegurarse que las 25 personas estuvieran en el hotel y cuando termino de contarlas miro al muchacho.

—Hinata...— dijo él en un tono mucho más serio al acostumbrado

—¿Mph?

—¿Por qué crees que Sakura nunca me quiso?

La muchacha se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos —No lo sé... Yo...

—¡AH! ¿Pero que tiene Sasuke que no tenga yo?— grito la pregunta al aire.

Hinata rió ligeramente y volvió a contar a las personas en el hotel. 25.

* * *

Temari se despertó de sobresalto. Shikamaru se despertó por su grito.

—¿Qué pasa?

Temari lo miró y se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban —Una... Una pesadilla... Creo.

Shikamaru la miro unos segundos y entonces hubo una fuerte ráfaga de viento y la entrada de la tienda se abrió. Shikamaru se levantó rápidamente y apretó los seguros que mantenían la abertura cerrada. Esta vez resistieron y no se abrió la tienda.

Temari tembló ligeramente, el viento siempre había sido su amigo... Pero esa noche sentía como si la atacara.

—Shikamaru... Puedes...

Ella no tuvo necesidad de acabar la oración pocas veces tenía que hacerlo. Él siempre la entendía.

El Nara se metió en la cama de ella y la abrazó contra su pecho al final el sueño y el cansancio pudo más que la angustia y Temari terminó dormida en brazos del Nara.

.

.

.

En el bosque varias sombras se movían discretamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Leen, distruten y comenten :D**

* * *

**Cuando el viento grita**

**Capítulo 2**

Neji estaba sentado al borde del tejado. El Byakugan activado indicaba que estaba en constante alerta. Tenten jugueteaba con una kunai sin prestar tanta atención como lo hacía el Hyuga.

—Creo que han exagerado— dijo de pronto la chica.

Neji la miró por debajo de la máscara —¿Eso crees?

La chica asintió arrojándole la kunai al muchacho, él la tomó y la lanzó a ella una vez más —La mitad de la gente que está ahí son ancianos y niños y los aultos se ven muy débiles para ser ninjas. Lo único que hacen es vender la poca mercancía que les queda, emborracharse y contar historias.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa y la coleta de cabello castaño se movió como un columpio. Neji prefería sus habituales chonguitos pero ella se negaba a usar el cabello así, le parecía que sería fácilmente reconocible, el resto de las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo así que todas optaron por cambiar su peinado al usar la máscara.

Dos figuras llegaron al tejado en completo silencio.

No importaba el peinado de la kunoichi, Sakura no podía esconder el color de su cabello aunque lo usara en un alto molote.

—¿Y eso no te parece sospechoso? — preguntó el hombre que acompañaba a la pelirosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que su rutina sea tan perfecta. Salen y regresan a la misma hora todos los días. Han hecho exactamente lo mismo durante tres días— quien contestó fue Sakura.

—Tal vez porque intuyen que los vigilamos. Tal vez deberíamos acércanos de otra forma— Tenten miró a Neji.

—¿Directamente? ¿Hablarles?

—Tal vez si lo hacemos con discreción bajarían la guardia o los niños soltarían algo.

Sakura miro a su acompañante —Tenten tiene razón, mirándolos desde aquí no encontraremos nada, si es que hay algo.

—Sí, podríamos decírselo a la Hokage.

—Claro que lo debemos hacer nosotras— dijo Tenten riendo y mirando a los chicos y riendo. Sakura pronto se unió a su risa

—Aunque quisieran no podrían completar esa misión. Acéptalo, Sasuke— dijo Sakura entre risas. Tenten asintió energéticamente.

—Bien, bien. Venimos a cambiar la guardia— Sasuke se sentó al borde del tejado junto a Neji mientras él y Tenten se levantaban, la muchacha guardó el kunai en la bolsa del pantalón.

Neji fue el primero en saltar al otro tejado pero Tenten se detuvo y miró a Sakura.

—No olvides este sábado en casa de Ino.

—No lo haré.

Tenten asintió y salió detrás de Neji luego ambos se perdieron de vista justo cuando el Sol terminaba de esconderse.

* * *

—¿Y que dice? — preguntó Shikamaru sentándose junto a la rubia.

—Específicamente dice "tómate los días que necesites"

Shikamaru sonrió pero la sonrisa desapareció casi de inmediato —¿Y del matrimonio? ¿Dice algo? —

Temari negó con la cabeza —Nada en absoluto.

Aquello alivió al ninja pero no dijo nada al respecto —¿Entonces iremos al festival?

—Claro— dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y tomaba el abanico.

—Iremos a un festival no a la guerra mujer.

—Nunca sabes dónde está el enemigo.

Shikamaru caminó hacia ella y rodeo su cintura con los brazos —Déjalo, estamos de vacaciones— la muchacha sonrió ligeramente y dejo el abanico recargado contra la pared.

—Bien, vámonos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. La abuela Bah les había dado una habitación en su enorme y antigua casa donde solo vivían ella y Hikari, les contó que hace tiempo también vivían ahí los padres de Hikari pero fallecieron cuando la niña era pequeña así que la casa había quedado vacía por lo que la abuela había estado encantada de ofrecerles una habitación cuando se enteró que sus respectivos Kages les habían dado vacaciones.

Cruzaron el patio y se encontraron a Hikari jugando con unos patos en el estanque al centro del patio.

—Temari-san, Shikamaru-san ¿Van al festival? — preguntó la chica.

—Ahí mismo vamos ¿No quieres venir? — preguntó Temari sonriéndole a la niña.

—Los veré más tarde ahí. A las 8 de la noche tengo una presentación con las chicas de la academia de baile ¿Me irán a ver? Yo seré la de vestido azul.

Shikamaru sonrió —Ahí estaremos.

Hikari asintió mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Los ninjas siguieron caminando hasta salir de la casa y llegar al centro de la aldea.

La aldea era pequeña comparada con Suna y Konoha pero era una aldea alegre donde todos se conocían vivía del turismo porque era un lugar idóneo para descansar, tenía diferentes atracciones y muchos festivales a lo largo del año pero lo que caracterizaba a la Aldea de la Rosa eran sus jardines verdes y adornados con rosas. Era un lugar bellísimo y para las jóvenes parejas enamoradas era un destino idóneo. Temari y Shikamaru pronto comprobaron el ambiente romántico del lugar.

El festival era un lugar divertido, había juegos de destreza y deliciosa comida.

—Verde— dijo él dando una mordida a la banderilla. —¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito en el mundo?

—Mmmm… la frontera, ese exacto lugar donde comienza el bosque y termina la arena. Es perfecto.

Shikamaru sonrió

—¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo? — preguntó ella

—Mmmm… quemarme.

—¿Quemarte?

—Sí, creo que es la peor forma de morir existente… ya sabes la más…

—Problemática.

Shikamaru sonrió —¿Bailar o cantar?

—Bailar, no canto ni en la ducha— contestó Temari riendo —¿Frío o calor?

—Tsk… ambas son igual de problemáticas pero supongo que si tienes frío solo debes abrigarte.

Temari rió y él muchacho se sorprendió de no haber hecho esas preguntas años atrás conocer a Temari siempre era algo sumamente entretenido.

—¿Un regalo para su chica, joven? — era un anciano encorvado y sonriente que miraba a Shikamaru. —Lo único que debe hacer es meter el aro en la boca de la botella, si consigue tres el peluche que quiera es suyo.

Shikamaru miró a Temari quien le sonrió con todos los dientes como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Shikamaru pagó al anciano y este le dio cinco aros de plástico.

—Considerando el diámetro del aro y el de la botella ¿Estas consiente que es muy poco probable que entren, verdad Temari?

La muchacha sonrió —¡Claro que lo sé, Nara! ¿Con quién crees que hablas?

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó el primer aro que dio en el borde la botella y cayo.

—Tenten lo haría mejor.

—Tenten tiene la mejor puntería del mundo— volvió a lanzar otro aro y milagrosamente esta vez entró —Tal vez pueda retar a Tenten en uno de estos juegos— tiro otro aro que cayó muy lejos de la zona de las botellas.

—O no…— dijo Temari riendo, el anciano también rio.

El siguiente aro cayó dentro de la botella.

—Bien, Nara, uno más.

Esta vez el ninja puso atención en lo que haría, midió mentalmente la distancia y lanzó. El aro cayó fuera. Temari rio ligeramente.

—Bueno… metí dos mujer— él levantó los hombros como si el asunto no importara y dio media vuelta pero Temari sacó dinero y el anciano le dio cinco aros con una gran sonrisa.

—Mira Nara así se hace— la kunoichi erro el primer aro pero metió los ojos cuatro sin dificultad. El anciano soltó una carcajada frente a la cara del joven. La muchacha escogió el peluche de un pequeño venado que servía como llavero. —Aquí tienes— dijo ella dándole el peluche.

Shikamaru lo tomó con una media sonrisa —Eres un amor— dijo sarcásticamente y ella le mostró todos los dientes en una sonrisa. Él también sonrió.

El anciano avanzo lentamente hacia ellos y extendió la mano hacia Temari, tenía un llavero igual al que le había dado a Shikamaru.

—¿Para mí? — preguntó ella.

El anciano asintió —Tener algo igual es de buena suerte.

Temari tomó el llavero —Muchas gracias

Shikamaru hizo una corta reverencia al hombre y luego este les dio la espalda y volvió a su juego donde una nueva pareja se acercaba a intentar ganarse un peluche. Temari tomó a Shikamaru del brazo y jaló haciéndolo caminar más rápido de que él usualmente lo hacía.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A conseguir un buen lugar para ver a Hikari.

La Hokage movió la cabeza hacia la derecha —¿Nada? — volvió a decir.

—Nada— respondió Ino entregando los documentos a la Hokage.

* * *

—Choji y yo registramos a cada uno como dice el protocolo, preguntamos la aldea de donde vienen, el motivo por el que vienen y tomamos su foto. Están limpios, todos son de aldeas pequeñas y ninguno de sus nombres o rostros aparecen en las listas de ninjas registrados— fue Lee quien respondió

Dos figuras se posaron en el marco de la ventana y entraron, el hombre recién llegado cerró la ventana luego ambos se quitaron las máscaras azules y la chica deshizo el molote con el cual recogía su cabello.

—Naruto y Hinata están de guardia el resto de la noche— dijo Sasuke. La Hokage asintió.

Sakura caminó hacia Ino —¿Encontraron algo? — Ino negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ustedes? — quien hablo fue Kiba montado en Akamaru.

—Nada, pero Tenten tuvo una idea… acercarnos a los niños o alguna mujer, cree que podemos hacer que bajen la guardia.

Todos miraron a la Hokage quien se mantuvo en silencio durante más o menos un minuto finalmente dijo —Podría funcionar. Pero deben ser pocos para que no resulte obvio. Los muchachos asintieron —¿Voluntarios?

Lee dio un paso al frente provocando que todos lo miraran. Él solo sonrió ampliamente.

La Hokage asintió dando su aprobación —Sakura, tengo entendido que en el grupo hay una embarazada, concéntrate en ella— Sakura asintió —Kiba, Ino hablen con algún niño, supongo que pueden hacerlo solo deben ganarse su confianza— ambos ninjas asintieron sin voltearse a ver. —El resto seguirá con guardias a distancia— todos los presentes asintieron y salieron de la habitación y luego del edificio.

Lee y Choji se despidieron rápidamente y siguieron caminando. Sasuke no dijo nada y después de despedirse Sakura salió tras él. Kiba e Ino se quedaron uno junto al otro en completo silencio.

—Ino…

—Mañana a las 10 en la florería.

—Ino…

—Mañana a las 10

—Ino— esta vez no fue Kiba quien llamó su nombre, Sai los miraba con su clásica sonrisa vacía. —¿Nos vamos?

Ino avanzó hacia el muchacho de tez blanca quien la tomó la mano y caminaron.

Akamaru gruñó ligeramente en respuesta Kiba le rasco detrás de las orejas —Fue mi culpa…— Akamaru chilló un poco y con una señal de Kiba el enorme perro comenzó a correr de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Neji extendió el brazo la segunda vez que el teléfono sonó, Tenten se movió sobre él y sonrió despreocupadamente.

—¿Sí— contestó el ninja al teléfono —Claro— pasó el aparto a Tenten —Sakura.

La muchacha lo tomó

—Hola Sakura.

—Hola Tenten

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quería informarte que ni Lee, Ino, Kiba y yo haremos más guardias a distancia. La Hokage aceptó tu sugerencia y nosotros interactuaremos con los comerciantes directamente.

Neji asintió ya que también podía escuchar la conversación.

—Ah bien, entonces reorganizaremos los horarios para cubrir sus horas. ¿Algo más?

—Bueno sí… la Hokage puso a Kiba y a Ino a trabajar juntos.

—Vaya… eso puede salir muy bien… o muy mal.

Sakura rio —Esperemos que bien, mando a Sai fuera 5 días en una misión aburrida.

—La Hokage es tan metida— Tenten también rio

—Sí, la guardia de mañana por la mañana me tocaba a mi ¿Podrían tu o Neji cubrirme? Le he pedido a los demás pero todos tienen algo que hacer, incluso Shino.

Tenten miró a Neji quien asintió.

—Neji dice que lo hará.

—Bien, muchas gracias. Entonces te veré hasta el sábado. Lamento haber interrumpido— Sakura rió y colgó.

Tenten arrojó el teléfono al piso y afortunadamente no le ocurrió nada al pobre aparato. Neji la besó y estiró el brazo para apagar la luz.

* * *

La niña se movía con bastante gracia y junto a ella Hikari parecía descoordinada y poco agraciada pero Temari la veía y aplaudía como si la regordeta niña fuera la mejor bailarina del mundo. Cuando terminó su acto Temari aplaudió de pie y Shikamaru la imito de buena gana. El telón se cerró y ambos volvieron a sentarse.

—Siempre quise una hermana ¿sabes? Y cuando tuve dos hermanos estaba muy enojada… aunque luego mi tía me dijo que cuando mis hermanos se casaran seria como tener dos hermanas. Cuando Gaara conoció a Matsuri yo estaba más que feliz.

Shikamaru se rió —No sabes lo agradecido que estuve cuando me di cuenta que sería hijo único. Eso de los hermanos es muy problemático, suficiente tengo con Choji e Ino con todos sus problemas amorosos.

Temari rió —¿Y si tienes muchos hijos o hijas?

Shikamaru la miro seriamente —Eso… eso sería lo más problemático de toda mi vida…

El telón volvió a abrirse, una señora flaca como una rama y con un elegante kimono hablo con voz imperiosa —Para nuestro siguiente acto Hikari nos deleitara con una bella canción.

Se escucharon los aplausos mientras la señora desaparecía detrás del telón y unos pocos segundos después este se volvió a abrir. Hikari estaba al centro del escenario luciendo su vestido azul cuando la niña comenzó a cantar todo el público se calló maravillados ante la asombrosa voz de la niña.

Shikamaru abrazó a Temari y ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—¿Y cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?

—Dos…

Shikamaru sonrió —Bien… dos.

* * *

Cuando Kiba llegó a la florería Ino estaba parada sobre una silla colgando un enorme letrero que decía "50 aniversario de la florería Yamanaka". Akamaru ladró pero la muchacha no volteó hasta que termino de colgar bien el letrero.

—¿Y en verdad es el 50 aniversario?

Ino movió los hombros hacia arriba —Ni idea, nadie lleva la cuenta pero mi abuela abrió la florería antes de que naciera mi padre. Puede que si tenga 50 años o más.

Kiba rascó las orejas de Akamaru y desmontó —¿Cuál es el plan?

—En el grupo hay un par de hermanos ¿Los recuerdas?— Kiba asintió —hay que traerlos y separarlos de su madre y su tía.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos?

Ino de nuevo alzó los hombros —Confió en que se den las circunstancias.

—Saca la mesa. Pondremos un pequeño puesto de dulces.

Kiba entró a la tienda y se dispuso a hacer su tarea.

* * *

Sakura caminaba distraídamente por el mercado principal de Konoha cuando una mujer de cabellos largos cruzo frente a ella.

—Hey, no deberías cargar tanto peso con ese embarazo.

Era una mentira, la bolsa no era demasiado pesada pero fue convincente.

La muchacha de largo cabello negro la miró con una sonrisa.

—Ven, te ayudaré— Sakura tomó la bolsa —Calculo 7 meses a tu bebé, casi ocho ¿Cierto?

La chica asintió alegremente —¿Cómo la sabes?

—Soy ninja médico. ¿Has tenido una revisión últimamente?

La chica negó fuertemente —Vengo con un grupo de comerciantes, nunca nos quedamos demasiado tiempo en ningún lugar.

—¿Y de dónde vienen ahora?

—De una pequeña aldea por la frontera, aunque de camino a Konoha lo perdimos casi todo, unos bandidos nos atacaron. Tendremos que quedarnos un poco en Konoha para conseguir más mercancía que vender— La chica guió a Sakura hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba.

—Podrías tener al bebé en Konoha, estarías bien asistida.

—Sí… eso sería grandioso.

Tardaron muy poco en llegar al hotel donde la chica se detuvo.

—¿Por qué no vas mañana al hospital y me buscas directamente? Te hare una pequeña revisión para ver que todo esté en orden. Mi nombre es Sakura… o puedes preguntar por la chica de pelo rosa.

La muchacha rió —Si, me encantaría ir. Me llamo Kumi.

—Un placer Kumi, te esperaré mañana— Haruno le devolvió la bolsa de compras.

—Hasta mañana entonces— la muchacha de cabello negro entro al hotel y Sakura caminó por donde había venido.

* * *

Era medio día cuando Lee y Choji llegaron a la florería Yamanaka. Ino estaba recargada en el estante lleno de dulces.

—¿puedo? — preguntó Choji. Kiba asintió Choji tomó tantos dulces como le cupieron en la mano.

—Aquí están— Lee dejo caer un folder con documentos donde antes había habido dulces. Ino lo abrió

—¿Todos son de aldeas menores, arroz, luna, estrella, rosa, rio…?

—Todos— dijo Choji comiendo un chocolate —A los niños les han dado las aldeas donde han nacido pero ninguno realmente ha crecido ahí.

Ino siguió pasando los expedientes aunque no contenían mucho, aldea, edad y una foto. Los requisitos reglamentarios para que se les permitiera entrar a Konoha. De repente la rubia se detuvo en un expediente.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Kiba

—Él… me parece extraño.

Kiba miró la foto pero Lee respondió —Él es claramente el jefe, respondió casi todos las preguntas que le hicimos.

Ino siguió observando la foto, lo único que decía del hombre era que tenía 35 años, que era de la aldea del Arroz y que su nombre era Kazuto, su foto era un hombre de rostro serio pero con una mueca que quería parecerse a una sonrisa de tez morena y cabello negro y corto.

—¿Crees que hay algo raro en él? — preguntó Choji.

—Puede que si…

Dos ladridos se escucharon desde el final de la calle e Ino devolvió los papeles a Choji —Nos veremos más tarde, Kiba… bella flor de la primevera— dijo Lee despidiéndose luego el ninja verde y Choji se perdieron entre los tejados.

Dos niños de 9 o 10 años corrían por la calle a empujones. Kiba tomó una paleta y la mostró a los niños con una bella sonrisa, los niños corrieron más rápido aún pero fue la niña quien llegó a Kiba y se llevó la paleta. Dos mujeres jóvenes corrían detrás de ellos pero tardaron bastante en llegar.

La niña ya saboreaba la paleta y el niño hacia berrinche.

—Lo siento mucho señor, ¿han causado algún daño? — preguntó una de las mujeres jadeando.

—Ninguno, de hecho han pasado por aquí en un buen día, estamos de promoción y regalos— dijo Kiba

Las mujeres sonrieron —Lo siento, no tenemos dinero.

—No lo necesitan, a chicas tan hermosas como ustedes me encantaría darles un regalo. ¿Por qué no entran y eligen una flor? — Kiba sonrió encantadoramente, Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

Ambas mujeres rieron y asintieron. Pero justo cuando los niños iban a seguir a las mujeres un enorme perro blanco aterrizó junto a ellos.

—¡WOW QUE PERROTE! — Gritó la chica

Kiba siguió caminando con las mujeres al interior de la tienda. Ino habló —Su nombre es Akamaru.

La chica se acercó al puesto del dulces pero fue el chico quien hablo —¿Me regalarías uno? — dijo señalando los dulces.

—Claro tómalo.

Tres niños más se acercaron por dulces mientras sus madres compraban algunas cosas dentro de la tienda pero los niños de Konoha no se impresionaban con el perro así que pronto seguían a sus madres mientras que los hijos de la comerciante le rascaban las orejas al gigante perro.

—Nunca los había visto por aquí.

La niña intentaba montar a Akamaru —No somos de aquí. Solo estamos de paso— contestó la niña

Por otro lado el niño estaba más entretenido probando los diferentes dulces del estante —Nunca nos quedamos mucho tiempo en ningún lugar… excepto esa vez que nos quedamos una semana en la aldea de la Arena… era muy caluroso ¿No, Yuki? — dijo el niño

Yuki al fin había logrado montar a Akamaru y el perro caminaba en círculos mientras la niña reía y lamía una paleta —Sí, había demasiado calor si yo fuera Kazuto también me habría ido de ahí.

Ino los miró —¡Conocen Suna! Yo siempre he querido ir pero nunca he podido.

El niño mascaba chicle ruidosamente —No se pierde de nada, hace mucho calor y mucho frío por las noches.

Kiba y las mujeres salieron de la tienda, ambas con tres rosas rojas muy hermosas.

La mujer rubia miró a Ino —Espero que mis hijos no se comieran todo— sonreía tímidamente

—Para eso son los dulces— dijo Ino devolviéndoles la sonrisa

La pelirroja habló —Yuki, Ike vámonos ya— Ino notó como la pelirroja estudiaba a detalle la cara de Ino y Kiba. La niña bajo tristemente de Akamaru y el niño siguió a la pelirroja con cara de fastidio. Los ninjas vieron a los comerciantes alejarse lentamente.

—¿Y? — preguntó Ino

—La pelirroja era demasiado cuidadosa con lo que decía ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?

—Creo que descubrí algo, debemos mandarle una carta a los Sabaku no.

* * *

Cuando comenzaba a anochecer Temari y Shikamaru salieron de la casa de la abuela.

—La Rosa siempre es un lugar alegre ¿No? — dijo Temari mientras miraba el cielo, un águila paso volando sobre ellos.

—Sí… ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy? — dijo él acariciando su nuca

—Vamos a las aguas termales, si a Gaara le gustaron es que debe ser un lugar maravilloso ¿no crees?

—Bien, vamos.

Temari volvió a mirar el cielo una segunda águila cruzo el cielo con la misma dirección que la primera pero con diferente procedencia. Volvió la vista a Shikamaru. El ninja la veía con una sonrisa así que la kunoichi decidió olvidar sus preocupaciones y siguieron su camino a las aguas termales.


End file.
